isn't always magic
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Drabble collection :: ch8 FrankAlice
1. Barty Crouch Jr

"Well, what was your family like when you were younger?"

"I… I dunno, really. Father was always at work—that's still how he is. Mum was home, which was nice, but it wasn't quite the same, you know?"

Barty tried to recall how his childhood played out, but could remember nothing other than waiting all day for his father to return, only to be disappointed when he would shut himself in his office.

"Sorry, I—I probably shouldn't have asked." Regulus looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No, it's alright. I don't care, much. It's not like he ever did."

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: Being left on the Doorstep-Write about someone trying to remember something from when they were very young in under 100 words). Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	2. Dennis Creevey

You can't ever see him in person anymore, but that doesn't stop his face from appearing in your dreams night after night.

It hasn't even sunk in yet. You still find it hard to believe that the war even happened. You look around, seeing a mess of devastation surrounding you, but you still feel like Colin will be right there by your side any second now.

You won't let yourself believe that it's reality. Even accepting that losing him was a nightmare would be awful enough.

You didn't expect to ever find yourself so alone.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: At Number 4 Privet Drive – Write about a dream in under 100 words). Also for the Represent that character challenge.**


	3. Arthur Weasley

Arthur hesitantly entered the house, checking to make sure Molly hadn't spotted him outside. Not seeing her, he relaxed, leaning back against the door. It wasn't too hard for him to get his hands on it, but fixing it up would be the problem. Not only was it run down and practically in a state of disrepair, but he had no clue how to properly fix it.

"Arthur!" Molly called, entering the room. He paled, looking for a sign that she'd seen what he brought home. "Why d'you look so suspicious?"

He figured the truth was best. "I—I bought a car."

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Petunia's Chores 1-Chore 5: write using the prompt "car" in under 100 words) and for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	4. Andromeda Tonks

"I'm tired, please let me sleep," she implored, turning her back on him, lying facing the wall. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, alright?"

Andromeda tried to keep the sharpness out of her voice, but she was exhausted. Just this morning, she had finally reached the decision to tell her parents about Ted, and left their house to come live with him. She wasn't exactly used to the cold shoulder from her family, but expected nothing less.

"Sorry. I just—" Ted murmured.

"It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

Her thoughts dwelled on this all night, her barely getting any sleep.

x

Andromeda listened to the radio with bated breath, doubting what she'd heard. It couldn't be—Ted was surely still out there somewhere, staying hidden like he had been. She kept up the feigned disbelief until the next morning, when she skimmed through the _Daily Prophet_, looking for anything other than the name Ted Tonks to appear in the obituary.

But there it was, in black and white.

For the smallest fraction of a second, she wondered what would've happened if she hadn't fell for him. She wouldn't be hurting, but she wouldn't have loved.

Andromeda didn't sleep that night.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Petunia's Chores 1, Chore 1- write using the prompt "sleep." Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	5. Andromeda Tonks (ii)

Bellatrix sits in her room alone. Today is the day Andromeda is meant to marry the Mudblood she abandoned the Blacks for, and Bella can't help but think that it was a wasted opportunity for her sister to have left everything she had behind over him.

Part of her tries to convince her that Andi is happy, and that should count for something, but Bellatrix can't help but wish to return to her childhood days where Andromeda and her were still close, still together.

None of the Blacks were invited to Andromeda's wedding, not that they would've gone if they had been. But that didn't stop Bella from thinking of nothing but her estranged sister.

x

Andromeda looks at the letter she received from her sister nearly a week ago. It's her wedding day, she shouldn't be dwelling on Bellatrix now. She had left the Black family far behind, and she can't say she regrets the decision.

_Andi,_

_It's not too late to come back. Don't throw your life away for him. Mother and Father will still let you back if you come soon._

_Don't wait until it's too late. I've got your best interests at heart._

_Please._

_-Bella_

For a brief moment, Andromeda considers how her life would continue to play out if she were to leave Ted and return to her comfortable life, but no matter how much she cares for her sister, she can't replace Andromeda's fiancé.

x

Andromeda walks down the aisle, no father to escort her. It's a small wedding, only their closest friends and Ted's family were invited. She forgets the drama with her family and Bellatrix's pleas for her to return to her. All that matters to her now is Ted's beaming face directly before her.

She'd wanted a way out, and she's found a new life to become a part of.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: The Letter Arrives – write about a life-changing event) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	6. Kendra Dumbledore

Kendra brought Ariana out into the back garden, having her sit among the tulips and daffodils. The mother sank down into the grass beside her daughter, watching her playing calmly among the flowers. It had been a constant battle for her to balance her daughter's emotions. She tried to get her outdoors when she could, but Kendra had to be cautious. They were currently living in a Muggle neighbourhood, having recently moved again, and she couldn't afford for Ariana to lose control of her powers.

Kendra rested her back against the oak in the garden, stroking Ariana's locks gently.

"One of these days, you'll learn how to control your magic, my dear. I promise," she breathed, hoping her words would come true soon.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Drabble 1 for The First Breath Into the Wizarding World – Write at least 5 drabbles that focus on scenery.) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	7. RemusEmmeline

Remus is new in town, and right now, all he wants is to have some time to adjust.

He's not looking to meet anyone, it just happens in times when you'd least anticipate it. He surely doesn't anticipate this.

Remus makes it about half of the way through unpacking his things by the time he desperately needs a break. He leaves his flat, heading into the heart of the quaint town he now calls home. He'd noticed a little hole-in-a-wall bookshop when he came through town the first time, and that's where he heads now, wanting nothing more than to get lost in a new world of fiction.

He pushes open the door, smiling at the tiny _tink _of the bell and the smell of shelves upon shelves of books. He hates unpacking all of his things. Even though he doesn't have too much to go through, it's still a tedious process that he'd rather avoid if possible.

Maybe this wasn't exactly avoiding it, but the book store is definitely a welcome distraction.

There's a girl walking amongst the shelves that seem to be overflowing, sliding even more books into them. She looks up as he enters, her smile wide as she asks, "You new around here?"

"Yeah," he admits, moving into the rows of literature.

She finishes placing the stack in her hands onto the shelf in front of her. "But a book lover? What're you looking for today?" Her voice took on the small-shop salesperson tone of voice, and though he usually didn't feel like this about it, he smiled more at that.

"Anything, really. Any recommendations?"

.

Remus finds himself walking into the bookshop the next morning. He'd stayed for nearly an hour the day before, picking through the books he'd read already, eager to hear the girl's opinions on them or hear of any other book she thought he should read. He learned her name was Emmeline, too, which did help, he supposed, get him more accustomed to small town-living.

"Back again?" she asks playfully as the door _tink_-ed with his arrival. "Remus, isn't it?"

He nods.

He comes for a quiet place to read, but before he knows it, it's been hours and he hasn't so much as opened a book yet. They start talking about trivial things - the weather, how he Remus likes the new town - but soon, the conversation changes to their childhoods and favourite books.

"How do you expect me to choose a favourite? You know it's practically impossible. Can you choose one?" he asks, leaning back against the wall by the counter where Emmeline's standing. He's read far too many books in his lifetime – and he knows she has too—to be able to choose one that stood out enough. They all stood out in different ways.

"Maybe I can't choose a favourite book, but I have chosen a favourite restaurant. It's the little café down the street, on the corner. Meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

.

The next day at noon finds Remus approaching the café she'd mentioned. Emmeline's already at a table inside, waiting for him. He hopes she hasn't been waiting long.

It seems weird to be meeting her here, as opposed to the bookshop they'd grown accustomed to in the past couple of days. He takes a deep breath before pushing open the door (it makes the little _tink _as he goes in, just like the bell at the shop).

"Hi," Remus says, taking a seat across from her.

Emmeline smiles. "Well this is different. I like it." She looked down at her hands on her lap, like she was a bit uncomfortable being somewhere else with Remus, out of their element. "I'm really glad we met."

He thinks about the past two days, about the dialogue that seems to flow between them without needing anything to inspire it. As cliché as it sounds to Remus, they just _click_, simple as that. "Me too. Mind you, I still need to finish unpacking all my things at home."

"I could help, if you'd like? I'm not working today, we could head over to your flat after we eat, get you settled in…"

He rolls his eyes. "It's a mess. Honestly, I—I can take care of it myself, you don't need to worry about it."

"I insist."

.

"What's in this box, Remus?" Emmeline calls from across the room in his new flat. She's sitting on the floor in front of an old, unlabeled cardboard box. Remus climbs over teetering piles of boxes and clothes and furniture to make his way over to her.

She pulls off the lid and puts it aside, pulling out the contents of the box. "Rem, is this you? You're so cute!"

Remus blushes furiously, looking down at his baby photos in her hands, wondering whether she just said that to embarrass him or because she actually thought he was a cute baby.

"Though I must say, you've gotten better with age," she chuckles, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek softly.

Remus takes her hand in his. Maybe this was just the escape he was looking for from the little bookshop in the little town.

**.**

**A/N: For Reilly (September, 2014 GGE).**


	8. FrankAlice

"Is this seat open?" she asks. You nod and move over as she takes her seat on your left. "Everywhere else's full. I'm Alice."

"Frank," you murmur in reply, smiling at her before turning back out the window at the crowd of waving parents on the platform. "Are you a First Year too, then?"

Alice nods, following your gaze to where you assume her parents are standing.

"It's exciting, going off to Hogwarts."

.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouts, and you make your way over to the cheering table, sitting just to the right of Alice, the girl from the train. You'd had time to get to know her on the train. You liked Alice, you decided.

"Gryffindor," you say. "My mum'll be pleased."

"Are you?"

You think about it for a second before realizing that _yes_, you are pleased. Your mother was a Gryffindor, and she'd told you stories about her time there since she first mentioned Hogwarts. You've known for years that it was your house of choice, and to know that the Hat had chosen it made you swell with pride and relief. You plan to write your mum tonight to let her know, knowing that if you don't, you'll end up with a letter from her asking what you're so worried about regarding your Sorting that you feel as though you can't tell your own mother.

You nod, before turning the question back on her. "Are you pleased?"

"Yeah," she replies, turning up to the Head Table where the last of the students were being Sorted.

.

"Pureblood," you say, adding to the discussion in the common room that first night. All the Gryffindor First Years are gathered around a small table in a corner of the room, doing introductions, getting to know each other.

A boy across the table from you smirks at your blood status, and you lock eyes with him. "Think it's funny? Who're you, then?"

"Sirius Black. I'm Pureblood, too," and he rolls his eyes. "Though my family can be a bit—anyway..." Sirius's voice drops off, and when he talks again, his voice takes on a different, almost falsely-light tone as he turns to the others in the group who haven't been introduced yet. "How about you, Alice?"

She takes a hesitant pause before answering. "My parents were a witch and wizard, and I-I live with my aunt now and she's a witch."

"Oh," says another person in their First Year corner. The girl sounds concerned, and she adds, "What happened?"

Your eyes flit to Alice's, and though she masks it well, you don't miss the flash of hurt as memories of what had happened to her parents flood back into her mind. You see she doesn't want to talk about it - that this is the last thing she wants to think about on her first night at Hogwarts - but it doesn't appear that anyone else can see this.

Without thinking, you change the subject. "Who else?" Your eyes meet those of the others who haven't yet introduced themselves before you look back at Alice. Her eyes are trained on her hands folded in her lap as she takes a few deep breaths.

.

The night stretches on, and as the conversation around the little table in the Common Room dwindles down and people make their ways up to the dormitories for the night, you turn to Alice. "Sorry about that," you murmur, though you're not sure why you're the one apologizing. It should be the Black boy, for asking her, or the other girl who had gone a bit too far. "Do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

Alice nods, her face seeming to light up at your proposal. The two of you make your way out of the Common Room and into the rest of the darkened castle.

.

You don't know how long you've been wandering the corridors, talking with Alice.

"It's just… I've already been thinking about them all day," she says when the conversation circles back around to the topic of her parents. "Wondering what happened when they were here, wondering what they'd be thinking now, knowing I'm at Hogwarts - I still can't believe it."

"Yeah," you whisper, but you fall silent not a second later as you hear footsteps rounding the corner. Something tells you that the two of you shouldn't be walking around so late.

You turn around, and come face-to-face with one of the teachers you'd seen earlier at the feast. Professor McGonagall, the one who led the First Years into the Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. She was also Head of Gryffindor House, and didn't look at all pleased to see two of her newest students out of bed.

.

Already, you'd gotten in trouble. You haven't even lasted one day yet, and you dragged Alice along with you. On the bright side, however, Professor McGonagall had been nice enough to simply tell you that you aren't allowed to leave your Common Room at night. She led you and Alice back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and bid you goodnight.

You say goodbye to Alice at the foot of the stairs up to the dorms, knowing already that the two of you are in this together for the long haul.

.

::

.

Alice sits at the kitchen table, the morning paper in her hands. "I can't believe this," she murmurs. You pull up a chair beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and looking at the headline.

_Dark Lord's Followers Wreak Havoc_

Your stomach plummets. You know who these followers are looking for, and you know that anyone who's affiliated with Dumbledore is definitely on their hit list.

You think about the Order, the organization you and Alice joined – it seems foolish now. You know how hard it is to fight off Dark Wizards, you see enough of that at work. But Alice, as ever, was the voice of reason behind your decision. "_If we don't join, who will? We're trained for this sort of thing, we have to help, Frank!_"

You know that a part of her only joined because she knows people – _you_ know people – who are some of their prime targets, and you can't deny her logic, but your sense of self-preservation is gnawing away at you.

"Dumbledore called another meeting for tonight, said it was important that everyone involved come." Then, with a shadow of a sad half-smile, she adds, "Guess our dinner date will have to wait."

Your Auror training aside, this whole thing is a risk, and not one you're sure that you're willing to take. Especially not with Alice. You don't think you could forgive yourself if you let Dark Wizards get to your wife. You know you have to protect her however you can, and letting her fight in this definitely won't do that.

You move your hand over hers, feeling the cold of her wedding ring against the cold of her hand. The ring's a sign: you're in this together for the long haul.

"You're freezing, love," you murmur, running your other hand through her hair and kissing her softly. Her lips are as cold as her hands, but she kisses you back, and you remember the thing you never forgot - you remember just how much you love her, just how much she means to you.

.

"Alice! Alice, they're here." You keep your eyes trained on the door.

You'd heard their threats, so the arrival of four Death Eaters at your house isn't a surprise to you. They've gone so far astray, hunting down anyone they can't convert to their side. And of course, this includes the Aurors and supporters of Dumbledore – both of which you fit into.

You turn to your side, needing Alice to be right beside you, just as she always has been.

Light flashes all around you as the door is blasted open and chaotic spells fire everywhere. Even through all of your training you panic. Alice takes your hand in hers, both of your wands at the ready. Neville's asleep upstairs, though he's still quiet. At just over a year old, he's been hard to get to sleep lately, and you don't want them to wake him. Especially not when you're not yet sure of their exact intentions.

You squeeze Alice's hand tight, holding on for the ride, whatever that ride may be.

**x**

**For Round 2 of The Hunger Games Competition (Prompts: astray, relief, "You're freezing," Frank Longbottom, 1408 words).**


End file.
